


Fresh

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concerts, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, josh smells good, tyler is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah. Go in front of me,” Tyler says, because he remembers seeing some cute boys on the end of their row on his way in.





	

Opening bands, Tyler finds, are usually pretty bad. It’s nothing against them personally, but there’s a reason why they’re opening bands. This time, however, the opening band is much better in person than they are on the radio. Tyler supposes it’s better than the other way around. He’s pleased with the set, but even more pleased when it ends.

“Do you want to go get a shirt now?” Mark nudges him. The venue is small, the band still relatively unknown, and there’s not enough people to form much of a crowd at the merch stand, especially not right after the opening act.

“Yeah. Go in front of me,” Tyler says, because he remembers seeing some cute boys on the end of their row on his way in. He knows he’s not even going to talk to them, but he just wants Mark to have to go past them first. Mark rolls his eyes, but concedes. He leads Tyler out, and is polite when he has to sidestep the boys on the end of the row, giving short “excuse me”s and “sorry”s. Tyler copies, but he’s undeniably awkward, especially when he’s walking by some boys that he notices have great bodies but has yet to look at their faces but he’s sure they’re cute and- oh, gosh, one of them smells _so good_. Tyler practically melts, ever the romantic, at just the smell of the boy on the very end. He can’t describe it, but it’s fresh and it’s addicting and he wants to smell it again.

“That guy smelled so good,” he tells Mark as they make their way toward the merch stand. Mark just laughs, and says he didn’t even notice, but he’ll check on the way back.

After buying overpriced band shirts and almost getting lost in the venue, the two head back to their seats. Mark goes first again. Tyler still doesn’t get a good look at any of the guy’s faces, but the only one he really wants to see is the one of the boy who smells really good.

He’s about to turn into his row when somehow, he gets a burst of confidence. Gone is his awkward demeanor as he passes the boy on the end, and he actually, physically, _speaks_ to him.

“You smell really good!” he says, not even bothering to look back at the boy. He hears a pleasantly surprised “ _thank_ you” coming from behind him, and he giggles sweetly. Finding his seat, he sneaks a glance down the row to the boy, and offers a sheepish smile when he notices the boy already looking back at him with a smirk. Beams of light reflect off of the guy’s high cheekbones, and his eyes glint brilliantly at Tyler. Tyler blushes and turns away.

The rest of the concert goes smoothly as Tyler basks in the music alongside his best friend, with a cute boy with great cologne a few seats down.

By the end of the concert, Tyler is glowing, both from sweat and energy. He turns to get one last look at the boy and his friends, but he frowns when he finds that they’ve left already. He shakes it off, knowing that he shouldn’t have expected to actually talk to him. They make their way out of the row and toward the exit, ready to grab some food.

“I’m starving,” Tyler says as they walk through the venue doors. The coolness of the fall night is welcome on his heated body.

“Me too,” Mark says, “let’s get pizza.” They head down the street toward a nearby pizza place, and Tyler’s mouth waters at the smell of pizza in the air. It’s his second-favorite scent.

Tyler is tucked into his second piece of pizza when the guys from the concert walk in. He looks to Mark who seems to have noticed as he wiggles his eyebrows and laughs. Tyler rolls his eyes, sets down his pizza, and remains calm. He sees The Boy walk in, and he averts his eyes downward.

“Hey!” One of the guys calls out through the place, and Tyler and Mark look up simultaneously. The guy speaking is not The Boy, but Tyler still blushes. “You guys were just at the concert!” He says with a wide smile, and Mark is quick to reply.

“Yeah! We were sitting right by you!” Then, Mark does something Tyler hates him for in the moment but will find that he can never thank him enough for afterward. “Here,” he says, “come sit!” He gestures to the chairs around them, and two of the guys make their way over as The Boy places their order at the register.

The four of them introduce themselves, and Tyler is relieved when he finds that these guys are so relaxed and cool. Conversation comes easy between the group, no awkward pauses to be found.

“That’s Josh,” one of the guys says as he nods toward the register. The Boy, now Josh, turns around upon hearing his name, and sends a bright smile and a wave to Mark and Tyler before turning back to receive the pizza. He comes back to the table, and Tyler gets another whiff of that scent he’s come to love in such a short period of time. The conversation continues, and Tyler is shocked to find that the guys live just a few towns away from his hometown, and the guys are shocked to find that they’d been to another one of the same concerts before without knowing. Tyler wishes he’d met them the first time.

They talk for seemingly hours, and Tyler swears he and Josh make more eye contact through the night than he’d made with anyone in his entire life. He’s a blushing mess, and Mark notices, and maybe the other guys notice too, but no one says anything.

Eventually, they get up to leave, but not before they all exchange snapchats. Bidding goodbyes and promises to keep in touch, Josh and his friends head out to the left, while Mark and Tyler leave to the right.

Finally alone with Mark, Tyler is ready to gush endlessly to him about Josh. But before he can, he hears something behind him.

“Tyler!” Josh calls, and Tyler smiles eagerly at him as he approaches quickly. Mark gives them space, as does the other guys, and Josh’s cheeks are flushed pink from the cold, smile still so bright. In such close proximity, Tyler gets to smell him one last time. “Can I get your number?” Tyler is pleased with himself as he gives an enthusiastic “yeah!” without sounding too awkward. He bites his lip as he takes Josh’s phone and put his name and number in. Josh says something along the lines of “cool” and “thanks” before he’s heading back towards his friends, calling “I’ll text you!” behind him. Tyler stares for a moment before catching up to a smirking Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> ((this might sound fake and cheesy but this is the actual story of how i met my boyfriend!!))


End file.
